fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Jude
Time travel Tom/Hermione fanfiction set primarily in the muggle 40's, more specifically Europe during the Holocaust Story can be read in the following places: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10173153/1/Jude http://yumkiwidelicious.deviantart.com/ http://archiveofourown.org/works/1291627/chapters/2678401 Prologue Beginning in Hermione's sixth year before Dumbledore's death, the Head Master reveals his ailment and failure to locate the Horcruxes to Hermione. Believing that once he is dead it will be nearly impossible to defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore entrusts Hermione with a mission to go back to 1942 to stop Tom Riddle before he has the chance to begin splitting his soul. Dumbledore informs Hermione that she will be going back to the middle of Riddle's fifth year during holiday break before he has opened the Chamber of Secrets. As such she will be posing as an orphan of the ongoing Muggle War of the time and taking a place in Wool's Orphanage. Hermione agrees to this plan, though she is reluctant to go without Harry and Ron. Dumbledore provides her with fake identification papers and sends her back using an ancient spell that was used as the basis to create time turners. Part 1: The Orphanage Hermione arrives in 1942 on December 14th, just after Hogwarts is let out for holiday break] and is easily admitted to the orphanage since her identity is that of a 16-year-old girl whose parents were killed in transit by the SS. At the time of her entrance, she is one of only ten orphans there, including Tom Riddle. She is doted on by the orphanage's matron Mrs. Cole though she is given a wide birth by the buildings owner Mr. Fitz who she regularly sees harassing Riddle. It is difficult for Hermione to get close to Riddle at first even though they are the eldest children present. He is reluctant to talk to her and likes her even less when the younger children begin to grow attached to her. He shows absolutely no interest in Hermione at all until a week after her arrival when he discovers she is a witch. His revelation is quite on accident, as he realizes she must of used a spell to unlock the door to Mrs. Cole's office that he had previously locked to go through her files.. Realizing the only way to draw Tom to her is through magic, Hermione denies being a witch but the next morning allows Riddle to 'catch' her using nonverbal magic to stir her tea in the sitting room. After this Tom becomes unusually preoccupied with her, but the two are almost constantly at odds, Tom forever questioning what "really" happened to Hermione's parents, and Hermione consistently denying it had anything to due with the Wizarding War that is also occurring at the time. : "There's more going on than just magical things you know! The Muggle world has problems too!" -'''Hermione '''after growing annoyed with Tom's questioning. : : On Christmas Eve it is custom for the orphans to go caroling with Mrs. Cole and Mr. Fitz. Tom and Hermione both turn down this offer and so are saddled baby-sitting two children deemed too sick to go, Greta and Simon. As soon as everyone else has left, Hermione realizes Tom is planning to leave as well though he is cryptic at his reasons, claiming only that he will be back before sunrise. Unwilling to let him out of her site, Hermione insists on going as well, saying two wands are better than one should anything happen. Tom reluctantly agrees and after retrieving his, Hermione, Greta, and Job's identification papers from Mrs. Cole's office, the four leave. Tom reveals a portkey he has been working on for many months in one of the alleys surrounding Wool's that will transport them to Lower Saxony, Germany where he is hoping to gather more information on his heritage. Hermione worries openly about the children traveling that far as well as being exposed to magic. Tom in turn reveals Greta to be young, undiscovered witch and casts a sleeping charm on SImon, claiming that it will take less than a few hours for him to find what he needs. Hermione reluctantly agrees and they travel to Germany via the portkey (made to look like a dented, old can). Upon arrival, Tom checks Hermione and the children into a hostel, claiming them as his wife and children much to Hermione's amusement. He instructs her to wait for him there until he returns and leaves. Hermione occupies the children by sharing stories of her own time with them until Tom returns a few hours later. When he comes back, he reveals he has nothing to show for the trouble and is in a rage. What's worse is when the small group return to the spot where they had arrive, the portkey is gone, presumably swept away by a street cleaner. After a large argument, the two teens decide they will simply have to go by train and boat back to London, though they will have been gone a significant amount of days by the time they return to London. At the train station, after checking their identification, SS guards detain Hermione and the children since she is identified as a Jew on her papers. Prepared to ship her to a work camp, the guards are not expecting Tom to come in and stupefy them, rescuing Hermione and the children before they are forced to flee the scene. Tom is livid with Hermione, demanding why she didn't have the sense to magically alter her papers the way he had. This reveals for the first time that Tom himself is Jewish and Hermione does not have the heart to reveal she isn't. She does state, however, that she had cast a charm on her papers after arriving in Germany. Calling her an incompetent witch, Tom takes her papers and tries to alter them himself Hermione's wand was taken from her during a pat down, but is unable to. It is at this point Hermione realizes Dumbeldore has made it impossible to alter her identification, leaving her stuck as a Jew. Part 2: The Attic Deciding they cannot afford to stay in a hostel forever, Tom and Hermione take Greta and SImon in hopes of finding somewhere to hide. It takes them a day or two to locate someone honestly willing to put them up despite their identities. Ada Menken agrees to house Tom, Hermione, and the children as well as bring them food as long as the two teens agree to help her manage and tidy-up the building they are living over which is actually St. Nicholas' Church. The four orphans settle into the attic of the parish and help Ada during the evenings, having full run of the building on Saturdays. The four orphans celebrate New Years in the attic by Hermione telling stories and singing the children to sleep. Once they are out Tom announces that it is likely they will be in hiding longer than his winter break will last and so he will miss returning to Hogwarts. At first, Tom uses magic to enlarge the interior of the attic, giving them multiple rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a study. However, unable to explain how this all appeared Simon and needing to hide it from Ada Hermione decides after only a week that it would be better to not use magic while hiding, convincing Tom by reminding him a wizarding war is also underway and they have no way of knowing how Grindlewald could track magic users. To give the illusion of privacy, they hang sheets, separating the room into different vicinities that include two rooms for sleeping (boys and girls), a place to take turns bathing (in a wash basin provided by Ada), and a place for recreation including eating. While in hiding, Tom and Hermione work together to make sure things don't fall apart and seem to build a tentative friendship. She acknowledges his birthday in 1943 by giving him one of her favorite books on spells which she had been carrying in her beaded bag. Early on into 1944, Tom begins to lend Hermione his wand so that she may mend clothes and other things around the room regularly. Despite this, tensions run high when food begins to grow low and Ada is able to bring them less and less necessities. Tom complains openly about being Jewish which sends Hermione into a rage, comparing it internally to being muggleborn and calling him cold-hearted and snobbish. The two are eventually able to patch things up in order to maintain a sense of normalcy for Greta and Simon, though things grow awkward after they begin sharing a sleeping space in winter 1944. The issue of Tom's heritage comes up again and two years into their stay, Hermione wakes up to find Tom gone. Convinced he has left them, she goes down into the chapel and prays. Tom eventually returns, revealing he had snuck out to find out what had been going on with the war. Hermione apologizes for their argument and in return Tom vows to never abandon her or the children as long as he is alive. The four of them end up in hiding from December 27, 1942 until February 16, 1945 at which point they are discovered by the SS. Hermione and Tom are forcibly taken from the attic while Greta and Simon are left with Ada who Tom claimed was their mother. He later tells Hermione in transit to the camps that he had altered their papers and left them with Ada who had agreed to take on the children should anything happen to them. He had also claimed that they had forced Ada to help them on fear of death to avoid her being imprisoned for Wehrkraftzersetzung ("subversion of the war effort"). Part 3: The Camps Hermione and Tom are relocated to Bergen-Belson labor camp in Germany and are separated upon their arrival, only having time to share a brief kiss before being torn apart. Hermione's head is shaved and she has a number tattooed onto her arm like the other prisoners before she is released into the camp. For the next three months she suffers horrible mistreatment and hunger all the while only ever getting to see Tom briefly through the fences. She makes a few friends, though eventually abandons this habit when women she grows attached to are gassed or die from ailment. She also chances to meet Ada's beau, Wilhelm Trepte, who shows her some leniency in the camp after hearing she had been rescued by Ada. During this time she contemplates why Dumbledore would do this to them, before realizing all the time spent in hiding and now in the camp meant Tom had never opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed Myrtle, or traveled to Little Hangleton to kill his father and grandparents. By traveling with Hermione and her Jewish papers, Tom had been completely thrown off his original timeline and been unable to begin creating his Horcruxes. On April 15, 1945, Bergen-Belson is liberated by the United Kingdom and Canada. Having clung to life despite fighting starvation and illness, Hermione immediately goes in search of Tom, finding him near starved by the sick bay. The two are happily reunited and kiss passionately and swear to never be separated again. Over the next few days, the two are checked by doctors, deloused, and relocated to a DP camp where they are fed and allowed to sleep together waiting to go home. Wilhelm surrenders to American forces and agrees to give up information about the German war effort in hopes of being released to return to Ada. Epilogue Tom and Hermione eventually make it back to Lower Saxony only to discover St. Nicholas' Chapel burned to the ground by bombs. Luckily, a neighbor and good friend of Ada's comes with a note for them from her saying she had taken Greta and Simon and fled to Switzerland a few days after they were taken. She leaves a forwarding address on where to find her and encourages the two to stay in touch, wishing them good luck, After replying to Ada to thank her for everything and inform her of Wilhelm's situation, Tom and Hermione return to London to explain what had happened to them in the near 16 months since their disappearance. Mrs. Cole is thrilled to see them and begins correspondence with Ada so that she can legally adopt Greta and Simon. Tom and Hermione return to Hogwarts and with help from Dumbledore, are able to complete their sixth and seventh year of schooling. The two stay together after that, never altering their identification cards again.